


Sweaters, Scones, & Rats

by ScribblyWrites7



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, I really stretch a spell here, M/M, Merry Christmas!, No Spoilers, No Spoilers though!, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, SnowBaz, Theres Very Light Angst but it's not that bad!!!, This is one of my fav fics not gonna lie!, and happy holidays!, carry on, like... by kinda a lot, the title is kinda eh but also i like it, theres a happy ending i PROMISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblyWrites7/pseuds/ScribblyWrites7
Summary: Simon tries to force Baz to wear a sweater, but Baz isn't having it. Penny steps in to stop their fighting.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Sweaters, Scones, & Rats

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays friends! I hope you all enjoy this little bit of fluff <33
> 
> Fun Fact: I forced myself to wait to post this so that I posted it on Christmas day. I really wanted to post it sooner but No, It's Gotta Be On Christmas.

**Simon**

“No, I’m not casting a _Stand Your Ground_ on Baz just so you can force a sweater onto him.”

“ _Please_ , Penny? He won’t put it on!” I pleaded. 

I had gotten Baz a sweater, since it was nearing the holidays, but he told me he wouldn’t want to be caught dead wearing it. When I told him that _technically_ he’s dead already, he just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

It didn’t matter. I still wanted him to wear it. I’m still going to _make_ him wear it. 

“ _No_ , Simon. I’m sure you can figure out another way to get him to wear it. Plus I need to finish decorating!” She was right about that, I guess. 

Penelope has put herself to work during the holidays by decorating the flat. It looked nice, though only half done. Some lights still needed to be hung up. 

I can tell she’s doing it without magic for me, but I honestly don’t mind having magic used around me much anymore. I don’t feel as bad.

Sometimes I do, but I try not to think about it.

“Talking to Bunce about me again, Snow? I thought she limited you on how much you can say.” 

I turn around and see Baz leaving the kitchen and walking into this room, holding a mug of something that’s steaming. (It’s either coffee or hot chocolate.) (I kind of hope it’s hot chocolate.) (For me.)

“Were you listening to us?” I ask as Baz walks closer. 

“Hard to not listen when you talk so loudly, Snow.” As Baz walks closer, I can smell chocolate and peppermint. So he definitely has hot chocolate.

I squint at him as he stops in front of me. He _did_ have vampire hearing… But he didn’t seem to really listen to us when me and Penny are talking… It’s hard to tell with him. But it didn’t really matter anyways. I’m still going to get him to wear the sweater.

Baz sneers slightly down at me, and licks some of the whipped cream off his hot chocolate. “Got something on your mind?” He sounds a bit condescending, but I think there's concern underneath it.

“Just wondering if that hot chocolate is for me or not.” Which was partly true. I was still thinking about it.

“It was for me but I _guess_ I can share.” Baz says, both in a dramatic and playful tone, handing me his mug. 

I roll my eyes. “You’re so dramatic.” I say before taking a sip. 

It tasted extra chocolatey, like he used two of the hot chocolate packets instead of one. Baz knows I like that… so maybe it was for me all along. If his playful tone didn’t make that obvious enough, I guess. 

“How is it?” Baz asks as I take another sip.

“‘S good,” I say, setting it down on a nearby table. “It’s really good.”

Baz wraps an arm around my waist. “Good~”

I pull Baz closer to me, wrapping my tail around one of his legs. He stumbles slightly, being caught off guard, and I take my moment to strike.

I lift up the sweater over Baz’s head and then put it down over him, trying to get his arms through the holes. But I’m too slow, and Baz breaks away from me, pushing me and the sweater off of him.

“What the bloody hell Snow! I thought you were going to kiss me, not _attack_ me!” Baz scolds me, trying to fix his hair that had gotten ruffled up during our ‘fight.’

“I don’t understand why you won’t just wear it! I got it for you! I thought you’d like it!” I’m trying to control my temper, but I can feel myself starting to get a bit upset. It’s a silly sweater, I don’t understand why he won’t wear it. 

I wanted to keep it a surprise, but maybe if I tell him I got myself a matching one, he’ll wear it..

“I don’t want to, Snow, it’s embaras-“

“ _That’s it!_ ” 

I turn and see Penny coming toward us, holding out her amethyst.

“I didn’t really want to do this, but you’re both pitiful.” She pushes me into Baz. 

The push catches both me and Baz off guard, and we wrap our arms around each other, almost like it’s on impulse.

“ **_Stand Your Ground!_ **” Penny casts, and I feel myself freeze.

I look up, and see Baz trying to send his best death glare over to Penny. He’d probably be yelling if we were able to speak.

“I wanted to save this for closer to the holiday,” Penny starts, walking out of the room for a moment before returning. I can see she’s holding something that’s kind of big and fluffy. Maybe a blanket? “But since you’re both acting like this, I guess I’m just going to have to give this to you now.” 

Penny moves closer to us, then grabs our arms (my left and Baz’s right) and puts them up. She unfolds the blanket, which I now see is a large sweater. 

It goes over our heads surprisingly easily, and Penny slips our free arms into the holes. I can feel my other arm around Baz’s waist still, and I can feel Baz’s other arm on mine. 

I try to look down at what the sweater says, but it’s hard when you can’t crane your neck. I can just barely see something that looks like letters. 

The sweater itself feels good. Almost too good. Penny probably used magic to make it, or put it together, or however it works.

I look up and see Penny standing in front of us, pointing her amethyst at us again.

“There. Maybe this will make you get along better.” Penny says before spelling us so that we can move on our own again.

Baz starts squirming and trying to get out of the sweater, shouting at Pen. 

“What the hell, Bunce?! I’d expect something like this from Snow, but you?!” 

“Well, Simon gave me the idea. Spelling you both still, that is.” Penny says, giving me a wink. 

“You?!” Baz looks down at me. “I didn’t even know you remembered any spells!” 

I think he meant it more as a joke, but I feel a small twisting feeling inside me anyways. “I might not remember _all_ of them but I remember _some!_ ” 

“Either way,” Baz says, continuing to squirm. “Move so we can get out of this.”

“No.” I speak up in such a small voice I think Baz isn’t going to hear me, but he raises his brows at me.

“No?”

“I- I-I-“ 

“Use your words, Simon.”

I feel another twist inside of me, but I push it down. 

“You called me Simon!” I say, pointing at Baz. I move so fast he stumbles slightly.

“I did not!”

“You just did!” 

“I did- Hey! stop distracting from your explanation!” 

I didn’t mean to distract, really. I just get so excited when he calls me Simon.

“Uh, right,” I take in a breath. I don’t really know why. It seems so weird to get worked up over small things, but here we are. “I want to keep wearing this! I want to be with you. I like being this close.” I wrap my arms around Baz to make my point.

I can see his face flush the slightest shade of pink, and he nods.

“Fine, Snow. For you.” I feel a squeeze as Baz hugs me back.

“What does this sweater say anyways, Bunce?” 

“Oh right! Hold on.” Penny leaves the room for a moment, and comes back holding a mirror. She points the mirror at us, and we can perfectly see us standing there, close together in the bulky sweater.

I squint and see words across our sweater.

_Scone Boy & Rat Boy~ _

“Oh, lovely.” Baz says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

I smile and repress a laugh. “I love it, Penny, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> The "Scone Boy and Rat Boy" is a reference to a shitpost my partner showed me a long while ago where Penny referred to Simon and Baz as "Scone Boy and his Rat Boyfriend". Every since my partner showed me that post we've both called Simon and Baz Scone Boy and Rat Boy. I just HAD to slide it into at least one of my fics, but don't be surprised if this comes back again. 
> 
> Sorry if the ending is kinda wack, I wasn't exactly sure how to end it. I also might make the title something different, but who knows...
> 
> Also, once again, I hope these paragraphs are spaced correctly...


End file.
